She's More
by Lita A. Thunder
Summary: Lita and Nephrite story. yeah! please R&R.
1. ch 1

She's More 1 By: Lita A. Thunder Chapter 1  
  
****Okay so out of all the stories I have read there aren't very many that have Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter) in them. Oh the ones I have read are all so boring. So this story goes out to all those Jupiter fans..... I do hope you like it, it's my first story ever to go out in the public... __________________________ She More ch. 1  
  
*Lita* *flashback*  
  
I sat on the edge of my parents' bed and watched them pack for a business trip. My parents both trusted me to be home while they were gone for the two weeks.  
  
My Neighbor, Miss Humperdink would come in to check on me every other day. For an 11 year old almost 12, I took care of dinner and cleaning most of my remembered life. My parents always left a note on the fridge for Miss Humperdink, that if anything happened to them I was big enough to take care of myself. I had 2 bank accounts in my name and there was plenty of money in her to last me two life times.  
  
"Lita, you have enough of food in the fridge for three weeks and if you need anything Miss H. is next door," said my mother smiling.  
  
She placed a kiss on my forehead as she picked up her luggage.  
  
"Lita, don't worrier we'll be back before you know it," my dad's smile gave me chills. I knew something was going to happen, but couldn't exactly tell them.  
  
"Mommy.... Daddy.... I love you!!" I cried, as I ran down the hall way to her room. Every time they left I did the same thing... but this time I returned with a present for her parents.  
  
"I made these for you, because in school we were being taught about families." I had made a picture book of us as a family, they were both different from the other. Happy at what I had made something in school they put them in there book bags and walked silently out the door. I couldn't save them now and I was scarred. The storm grew stronger and it rained harder. I was a sleep in me parents bed when the power went out that night.  
  
The next morning I woke up in a sweet. My parents had been killed in the plane crash and I knew. I don't know how I just knew...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Lita... Earth to Lita, Hey Lita you all right?"  
  
"Oh hi Serena, I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying.... White why were you spaced out?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Lita are you sure? You were in a trance for a long time."  
  
"Amy's right Lita. Even I don't stay in a trance for that long."  
  
"It was nothing. I'll see you girls later. Bye."  
  
*Raye*  
As I watched Lita walk towards the bus stop I turned to look at the girls. They all had the same questioning look on there face. Well except Serena she watched Lita walk away even though you couldn't see her.  
  
"Did you see her face drip with sweet?"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Oh what happened to her?"  
  
"Serena, look maybe Lita needs time alone for a while."  
  
"I know, it's just that I'm worried. I never saw Lita like that before."  
  
"Serena don't worrier. She'll be all right."  
  
"I hope you're right Mina."  
  
"Well I better be going home now. Dad's got some important people coming over. I'll see you all in school tomorrow." We watched Serena slowly and sadly walk home. She must be our leader, if she cares for us all that much.  
  
"Raye, do you think that, maybe you could do a fire reading to see what Lita saw?"  
  
"No I won't be able to. She has to tell us when she's ready. Sorry Amy."  
  
"It's okay, just a thought. Well I better be going, Jared has a date planned for us both. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Well Mina, you can go home to if you'd like. Zack is coming over later."  
  
"All right bye Raye have fun on you DDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEE"  
  
"MMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Lita*  
  
I was kind of hoping some one would follow me, but no one did. *Well back home to a lonely apartment for me tonight.* I thought to myself. When I entered my building I saw Darien walking out.  
  
"Darian?"  
  
"Oh hey Lita."  
  
"Going to see Serena?"  
  
"Yea. How about you?"  
  
"The couch and a good book."  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yep. I thought I'd give it a try. Picked it up on the way home."  
  
"Well I know you'll love it. I did. Well I'll see you around?"  
  
"Okay. Bye." I headed in side my apartment ready to enjoy the book, when It happened again, but this time it was Ken and not my parents.  
  
*5 years ago*  
  
"You should have seen Lita fight today she was grate," barged Serena my first friend senses my move.  
  
"But you all missed Serena scream for her life."  
  
"Lita is just saying that for no reason. Besides I nailed those nega creeps and I'm happy. Who want's to go shopping?" The talking continued. I had my mind on other things. Like Ken. He had a business trip and I missed him so much. He was the only friend that under stood me and I missed him.  
  
"Excuse me Lita Kino..."  
  
"Yes that's me"  
  
"Here I have some news for you about you friend Ken." the lady handed me an envelope. I opened it carefully and read it to myself. For the first time in years I cried. The talking had stopped all around me no one spoke. Mina took the card and read it aloud.  
  
"Miss Lita Kino, I am sorry to inform you that Ken McLow had died in an accident here at work. His skin was exposed to gases, that should have been sealed tighter in the containers. We are sorry to give you this news, but thought you'd like to know.  
  
Mr. & Ms. McLow  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"A lady gave it to me. She ran for it after that crying. I'm sorry Miss Kino."  
  
"Excuse me please" I got up from the table and ran to my apartment. Two blocks away. Once I was safe inside I cried my heart out. "Why am I here? Why do I have to go through so much pain? Why is it that everyone I have ever love or that has ever loved me end up leaving me from this life? My parents and now Ken my only friend. WHY???" Well there is one thing that will never be taken from me. That is my scout power and my friends. Life has different ways of teaching us lessons. Maybe this is my life lesson. Who knows... "Ken I will never forget you... never.........." That nigh cried myself to sleep that night.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
To be continued  
  
*So what do you think. Please tell me. Hoped you enjoyed it. I need at least one review to put the next chapter up. Thanks.* 


	2. ch 2

She More ch2  
  
*Darien*  
  
"Lita? Lita! Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine sorry. Well, I'm going to start this book," said Lita. She looked down like when she lost Ken all those years ago. I wanted to hug her, but instead I watched her disappear. For one so pretty she had lost so much. *WHY?*  
  
"Lita are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes Darien I'm fine. Good Bye."  
  
"Okay if you say so." I watched her walk on to the elevator with her books in her hands clutching them tightly. *She's so sad. I wish I could help. * I walked to Serena's house thinking how I could help Lita, Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Darien!!!* I nearly jumped out of my skin to the shrill yelp. I looked up to se my sweet Serena. *She's so happy. * I couldn't help but to smile. "Darien... Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What's on your mind Meatball Head?" I asked kissing her forehead.  
  
"It's about Lita." She said looking down at the ground. "I'm worried"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well at Raye's house she went into this trances. Like she was-"  
  
"Was any where, but Earth?" I finished. Serena looked up at me confused.  
  
"Well, ya."  
  
"Sere, I'm worried also."  
  
"Do you think we should go visit her?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Can we take her a..." there was a long pause."A.."  
  
"Plant?" I asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"You need my help?" Serena nodded again.  
  
"Come on let's get her one she'll love."  
  
*Lita*  
  
I walked in to my apartment. I opened the windows to let the cool evening air in. "I'm home." I said to my Green plants. There was no one else to talk to so I always end up talking to them.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Coming" "Lita? Are you home?" I opened the door to see my neighbor Mrs. Miears.  
  
"Lita, leave the front door open for me kay."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"I bought a Piano!!! Not just any Piano. A baby grand."  
  
"Wow, that's great."  
  
"I'm going to teach Sally, Sara and Sam." Mrs. Miears thanked me and ran off. *For a mother of 5, she's the most strangest one.*  
  
I walked back to the couch to start Harry Potter. *Amy thought it was too childish, but I'll give it a try. * I was deep into my book when it happened again.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Princess Lita," the voice came closer "Princess Lita," I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Princess," the voice whispered. "Lita" "Yes," I answered still asleep.  
  
"Lita, my dear. It's time to get up. The voice was soft and sweet.  
  
"Okay I'll get up." I opened my eyes to see the light that now filled the room, and a face to put with the soft voice, my husband Nephrite.  
  
"Good morning my love."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful with you by my side."  
  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and smiled. I could never be happier.  
  
"Can't you stay one more night?"  
  
"I'd love to, but Princess Serenity needs me, and Prince Endymion needs you. I'll return home soon I promise."  
  
"If you don't I'll find you."  
  
"And I know you will." I kissed my husband, got out of bed and got ready to return to the moon. I had decied to live on earth with Nephrite instead of Jupiter, my home planet. Not only that but Nephrite couldn't live on Jupiter due to the atmosphere level. It was .3% higher than the moon and 1.4% higher than earth. Besides I liked the earth things actually grew on the planet. On my way to the transporter room Nephrite took my hand.  
  
"I know something you don't know," Nephrite said in a kid tone.  
  
"What's that?" I asked playing along.  
  
"I'm not going to say." He teased.  
  
"Why Not?" I asked stopping in my tracks.  
  
"Because I don't have to." He turned to me "Oh really?!" I kissed him and he smiled in a sweet sexy way.  
  
"Besides you'll find out tonight."  
  
"You mean like a surprise?"  
  
"Of course my love."  
  
"I love surprises"  
  
"And I love you." He kissed me good-bye and I left for the moon. I could hardly wait for tonight.  
  
**End flash back**  
  
*Serena*  
  
"I hope she likes this plant." I said as we stepped off the elevator. "WHAT is that?" I pointed to this huge black thing in the hallway. Thee were men caring it in to an apartment.  
  
"Darien! What is that?"  
  
"Wow it's a baby grand"  
  
"Huh?" I asked. *What is a baby grand? That's just. I have no idea. oh wait Amy has one in her apartment. But it's bigger.*  
  
"A baby grand. Amy has one in her apartment but that's a grand piano."  
  
"That's a piano?"  
  
"Yes that's a piano." We walked down the hallway to Lita's apartment. The three men let up by. Lita's door was open. *Should we go in?*  
  
"Oh hello, Lita didn't tell me if she was having company." A lady came over with a baby in her arms. "Go on in she's home. I asked her it she could leave the door open for our piano, we might have to use her door way. She's such a wonderful lady and she's more than friend could have. Such an angel." The lady whispered as she walked back to her place across the hall. Darien and I walked into Lita's apartment. I put the plant down on the table and went looking for Lita.  
  
*Darien*  
  
I found Lita first. She was out back on the patio. Her eyes were off in the distances. Serena was quick by my side. She pinched Lita, no didn't move. I picked her up and carried her to her room, and laid her on her bed.  
  
"Sere watch her, tell me if she moves or blinks  
  
"I'm scared." I went to my Sere's side and held her.  
  
"I know, but Lita needs us. She needs your help. Will you stay with her for me? I'll only be gone for a few moments."  
  
"Okay. I'll stay." Serena turned back to her friend who hadn't blinked or moved in the past 5 min we arrived. I ran into the kitchen, found a bowl and a washcloth.  
  
"Darien!!" I heard Serena call.  
  
"Serena"  
  
I whispered I ran to her side with a splash of water in the bowl and the washcloth in hand.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Look she's happy."  
  
It was true Lita had color in her face and there were stars in her eyes. *Who could be doing this to her?* Serena called home and told her mom Lita was sick and need a friend. Like five years before her mom and dad let her stay. She then called the scouts and they all came. I was glad the Negaverse hadn't attacked in 3 months. The girls need the brake. Now I was praying they wouldn't come after them. Lita needs them.  
  
To be contuied....  
  
*If you want me to add more chapters, please review my story, at least more than one.* 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
**Lita**  
  
**Past**  
  
"Lita.Your late." Hissed Raye  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Hey why are you yelling at me? You're late too." Raye blushed and walked off. For one who had been married for only 6 months she had changed so much. Serena and her didn't fight as much. The moon seamed quieter as well.  
  
*What has gotten in to those two?* I find my self asking all the time. I meet the scouts in the library on the moon. This meeting was for the arrangements of Serenity and Endymion's wedding. I was to make the food and the wedding cake. Mina was in charge of helping Serenity find a dress. Amy and Raye were in charge of decorations. The General . had there own problems as well.  
  
"I call this wedding to order," Summed Serenity. "Amy, Raye. stasis."  
  
"We need to know your colors," answered Raye. "So we can start."  
  
"What!!" yelled Serenity," You haven't started?"  
  
"Princess," came Amy's quiet voice, " We need to know your colors."  
  
"Pink and White what other colors would I want?"  
  
"Oh NO!!!" I yelled  
  
"What now Lita?"  
  
"Pink and white?"  
  
"Yes Pink and white."  
  
"I've got to start all over. Continue this meeting I got to run to the kitchen and start over."  
  
"Lita the wedding's to night. What do you mean 'start over'?"  
  
"Every thing's in Navy blue and Plum purple." I left the meeting in a flash. I was in trouble and needed to fix this. *Pink and white? Where did I get Navy blue and Plum purple from?* once I entered the kitchen the cooks all looked at me. They never saw me in my sailor suite before, and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Princess Lita, what's wrong?" asked Kelly, my faithful head chef.  
  
"We need to stare over." I said, he looked at me confused. "Her colors are pink and white." His face went flush. The rest of the kitchen knew what to do. 50 started to work on the new batch of food while the other 25 worked on getting the 'oops ' food to the poor. "Kelly, we only have 5 hours to redo it all. Call in the reinforcements."  
  
"Yes princess at once." Kelly ran to get the other servers who 'played in the kitchen when I was around. With more that 200 in the kitchen I knew we could have everything ready in time, or I hoped we could.  
  
**Present**  
  
*Mina*  
  
"Luna what's wrong with her?" I asked. *I'm so worried I just wish she's come to. LITA WHERE ARE YOU?*  
  
"Mina calm down. Something is about to happen to Lita." Said Luna.  
  
"What?" asked Serena  
  
"I'm not sure, but what ever it is." Luna paused. "She needs to remember the past."  
  
"Why?" asked Raye.  
  
"Her life is about to change. Like all of yours will. Lita is going through her memories trying to find out what happened."  
  
"What do you mean what happened?" asked Amy as she daped Lita's face with a washcloth.  
  
"Haven't you noticed," Luna looked at the walls. "Anyone Lita has ever loved has gone from this earth. All but those she had known on the moon anyway."  
  
"That would be us and who else?" I asked grabing hold of Lita's hand.  
  
"Think about it for a minunent. came Darien's voice from the corner. "Lita loved her parants. they died when she was 12. Ken her best friend died after knowing Lita for 12 years. Are you getting this?"  
  
"Wait you mean that any one Lita has know will die after only knowing her for 12 years?" I asked a little comfused.  
  
"That makes senses to me," said Artemis.  
  
"But if everyone dies after 12 years then why aren't we dead?" asked Serena.  
  
"We are part of the Moon Kingdome that's why," answered Luna. There was a long paus. Then Lita squeezed my hand. I jumped and then figured out what happened.  
  
"Mina what happened?" asked raye.  
  
"She Squeezed my hand that's all." I answered.  
  
"Look her eyes are closed," Amy replyed.  
  
"Do you think she'll wake up?" asked Serena  
  
"I hope so," replied Darien. "We need Sailor Jupiter." The rest of the gang talked about the fights we had. The ones we won and the ones we lost. I didn't want to hear the talk, I wanted my best friend back. *Lita where are you?* I layed my head down and...  
  
**Past**  
  
I woke up looking around. "Where am I?"  
  
"Mina this is what I'm seeing please help me remember my promise."  
  
"You promise? Lita what promise?"  
  
"It started long ago on the moon. I made a promise to the one I love, but I can't remember." There were memories that flowed past me like on a cloud. Things Lita had gone through. Thing I could never get over or get by. I felt her feelings; I felt her emotion, her loss and her happiness. Then I felt the promise she made.  
  
"There that memory!!" I yelled. The room I was in spun, the floor left me where I was standing, I flew right into the memory.  
  
TBC 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
Mina  
  
I saw it all as she saw it. It was like I was her:  
  
"Princess Lita," the voice came closer "Princess Lita," I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "Princess," the voice whispered. "Lita"  
  
"Yes," I answered still asleep  
  
"Lita, my dear. It's time to get up. The voice was soft and sweet.  
  
"Okay I'll get up." I opened my eyes to see the light that now filled the room, and a face to put with the soft voice, my husband Nephrite. "Good morning my love."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful with you by my side."  
  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and smiled. I could never be happier. "Can't you stay one more night?"  
  
"I'd love to, but Princess Serenity needs me, and Princes Endymion needs you. I'll return home soon I promise."  
  
"If you don't I'll find you."  
  
"And I know you will." I kissed my husband, got out of bed and got ready to return to the moon. I had decied to live on earth with Nephrite instead of Jupiter, my home planet. Not only that but Nephrite couldn't live on Jupiter due to the atmosphere level. It was .3% higher than the moon and 1.4% higher than earth. Besides I liked the earth things actually grew on the planet. On my way to the transporter room Nephrite took my hand.  
  
"I know something you don't know," Nephrite said in a kid tone.  
  
"What's that?" I asked playing along.  
  
"I'm not going to say." He teased  
  
"Why Not?" I asked stopping in my tracks  
  
"Because I don't have to." He turned to me  
  
"Oh really?!" I kissed him and he smiled in a sweet sexy way.  
  
"Besides you'll find out tonight."  
  
"You mean like a surprise?"  
  
"Of course my love."  
  
"I love surprises"  
  
"And I love you." He kissed me good-bye and I left for the moon. I could hardly wait for tonight. I arrived on the moon a little later, and I knew that.  
  
"Lita.Your late." Hissed Raye. I almost jumped right out of my skin.  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Hey why are you yelling at me? You're late too." Raye blushed and walked off. For one who had been married for only 6 months she had changed so much. Serena and her didn't fight as much. The moon seemed quieter as well.  
  
*What has gotten in to those two?* I find my self asking all the time. I meet the scouts in the library on the moon. This meeting was for the arrangements of Serenity and Endymion's wedding. I was to make the food and the wedding cake. Mina was in charge of helping Serenity find a dress. Amy and Raye were in charge of decorations. The General . had there own problems as well.  
  
"I call this wedding to order," Summed Serenity. "Amy, Raye. stasis."  
  
"We need to know your colors," answered Raye. "So we can start."  
  
"What!!" yelled Serenity," You haven't started?"  
  
"Princess," came Amy's quiet voice, " We need to know your colors."  
  
"Pink and White what other colors would I want?"  
  
"Oh NO!!!" I yelled  
  
"What now Lita?"  
  
"Pink and white?"  
  
"Yes Pink and white."  
  
"I've got to start all over. Continue this meeting I got to run to the kitchen and start over."  
  
"Lita the wedding's to night. What do you mean 'start over'?"  
  
"Every thing's in Navy blue and Plum purple." I left the meeting in a flash. I was in trouble and needed to fix this. *Pink and white? Where did I get navy blue and plum purple from?* once I entered the kitchen the cooks all looked at me. They never saw me in my sailor suite before, and knew something was wrong.  
  
"Princess Lita, what's wrong?" asked Kelly, my faithful head chef.  
  
"We need to stare over." I said, he looked at me confused. "Her colors are pink and white." His face went flush. The rest of the kitchen knew what to do. 50 started to work on the new batch of food while the other 25 worked on getting the 'oops ' food to the poor. "Kelly, we only have 5 hours to redo it all. Call in the reinforcements."  
  
"Yes princess at once." Kelly ran to get the other servers who 'played in the kitchen when I was around. With more that 200 in the kitchen I knew we could have everything ready in time, or I hoped we could. The kitchen was hopping with excitement. The rush went through me like I've never before.  
  
Crash!! Ckulnk!!! I jumped. 'Lita we need you'  
  
"I've got to got the Scouts need me." I ran out f the kitchen and ran right into a battle there I saw my love. "Nephrite!!!"  
  
"Lita no he's not him self!" yelled Sailor Mercury, as she held me back. Then she turned to looked up to see the others all four of the earths Generals. I saw her and all the scouts fall to the floor. I even fell.  
  
"I won't let this end tins was." I then saw Sailor Mars rise off her feet and she killed her love with tears, as he killed her.  
  
*If it is the only was I will kill also,* I called for my lighting and struck my husband, before I did I saw his eyes were crying out for help. "I promise I will love you and only you for all my life and my life to come!!!"  
  
I waited for him to strike at me, he never did. He took my lighting with a smile upon his face. He wasn't all-bad, no he was brain washed. He still had a kind heart. He still loved me."Promise you will find me. Promise me you will love me always!!"  
  
"I promise in the name of Jupiter. I promise my love I'll find you."  
  
**Present**  
  
I jolted up right, soaked in sweat and water. The sun was up, and the only on I was was Lita lying next to me. Still a little out of it. The door opened and in walked Darien, with a nother bowl of water. When he saw me sit up he smiled.  
  
"Mina are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Ya I'm fine. Where is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"They all went to school." He answered. "I'm glad to see you finly up. When you fell next to Lita, we all got worried. We couldn't wake you up."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days." He answered.  
  
*Three days. What??* I question myself.  
  
"Mina, what did you see?"  
  
"The same thing Lita is seeing now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her past on the moon. She's trying to remember a promise."  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"She made a promise to Nephrite to find him no matter where he is. She can't find him. She had these memories that keep playing and replaying over and over again. I'm so worried. Each time the memories get stronger and more in detail."  
  
"Do you think she will ever remember?" asked Darien.  
  
"I hope so I hope so." I answered  
  
"Nephrite. Nephrite" came Lita's voice.  
  
TBC 


	5. ch 5

She's More  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Nephrite *  
  
"Did you here that?" I asked looking out the window.  
  
"Hear what my lord?" asked my butler, Joe.  
  
"That. A voice. it called my name."  
  
"I did not here anything," replied Joe stone faced. I looked out the window in the far off distances. For as long as I could remember: I was not aloud to leave this place, I called it a prison. There were more rooms that I could count. I found a new room everyday. But this room was my favorite. I could see the sunrise in the morning and then return to my room to watch it disappear, over the city at night. I longed to go outside, but I was afraid. I saw people come and people go, but me I was too scared to leave.  
  
Being stuck in this house has it advantages. I get a party and I invite anyone I want, but only twice a year. I get the chance to meet girls and other boys my own age on Christmas and at the beginning of the summer holidays. The girls were all pretty, but they were also stuck up in an odd way. The boys were fun to 'play and tease.' During the rest of my time I studied math, English, 'who knows why', history, and my favorite was reading. I read all the books in the library by the time I was 15. Two weeks later I found a room full of books three stories high. Well, I read ever book before my 21st birthday. Most I've read more than once. Other than my studies the strangest thing that had ever happened to me was when my three best friends left me. They just one day walked right out the fount door. They vanished from my sight. I dared never to go outside. That's why I don't want to leave.  
  
"My lord what colors do you wish this year for?" asked Joe, startling me from my deep thoughts.  
  
"Why not purple and white." I answered thinking of Malachite cape he like to dance around in, and then smiled remember the time Zoicite wore it as a skirt, to the Christmas party one year as a dare.  
  
"Of course my lord." He left me to my studding again. My mind, on the other hand was far from the books that sat in front of me. I was thinking of the area I was inviting to my summer holiday party. I was going for the Juban area. There were 2 high schools and the only collage in the area. It may look small, but there were over 50,000 single ladies in that area. I was looking forward to meet them all. This year I had decided to do something different. I was going to have a week party instead of just a three-day party. The first day would be the arrival day. Unpack.explore. ect. The second day I was going to open the backyard to all. The third would be a dinner party. The forth I'd have a mask ball. The fifth day would be the game day. The sixth would be the fair well ball. I thought I had planed it all well. Looking at my notes.  
  
'Something's wrong.' I thought. 'Oh yes the first night should be the mask.' I made the change and sat back to look at it. 'Looks good.'  
  
"That looks good." I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Is that what we're are doing?"  
  
"Oh my-Lily- Don't you have anything better to do?" It was one of the "doom and gloom girls" why they called themselves that. well, they like to vandalize the guesses and make them miserable. Personally I like them in a weird way. But this one was my favored she had short brown hair and always wore green. She was like a sister to me, but meaner. She went by the name Lily.  
  
"So Ni. is that what were doing?"  
  
"Ya what do you think?" I loved their options they were always honest . well to some degree.  
  
She looked at the paper for a time. "Where is the doom part?"  
  
"That's when they leave."  
  
"Oh ya I see your point." She sat down next to me. Lily didn't loke to see people leave the house she wanted tom to stay and play a little longer. "So Ni, do you think you'll finder her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I hope so."  
  
"Ya me to, then maybe your dreams will stop." I gave her an evil look. "Well I gata spread the word." She took the paper and ran off to tell everyone the plans of the up coming week. I may have been the lord in the house, but I was only one of four. The other three, like I said.. They vanished right out side the front door. On the one hand I did hope that the dreams I had would go away. In them I kept screaming PRINCESS not knowing whom the princess was or where I could find her.  
  
As the week came closer, the place looked like a castle. It shined with pride. I even had the library, the temple, the two-ball rooms, the five dinning rooms, the three kitchens and the 10000 bedrooms cleaned. Along with everything else that needed a good cleaning. Not knowing who might show up, just hopping they would. Lily delivered the letters to the mailbox. She could go outside along with many others. I planed out my weeks outfits and waited for Sunday. I was so nerves I couldn't do anything else, but count the 'yeses' that came back.  
  
TBC  
  
Here another chapter done. Please R&R. Thanks. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6  
  
Then following morning at the post off ice was in total choas, as it was every time summer started.  
  
"Here we go again" called the Chief.  
  
The mailroom started at once putting the letters in to the proper bins. "Chief, they are all going to Juban area. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Put two on the route. Put a pair for every man or woman we have in that area. Get these letters out. I will not tolerate lazyness." Barked the chief. Everyone scrambled to their feet. Getting what they needed and headed off.  
  
*Lita*  
  
'What's going on?' I asked myself as I saw almost a dozen mailmen and women walk the streets. 'Must have an over load of mail. Or they are like way behind.' I shook the thought from my head as I walked to school. The school looked wonderful. I could hardly wait for class to start.  
  
"Hey Lita did you here?" asked Mina.  
  
"Hear what?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Look I've been invited to the ball of the summer at the 'Tie mansions,'" Replied Mina. "Did you get yours?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your invite!"  
  
"Oh no the mail usually comes after school. I'll get it later today."  
  
"Oh Lita there's one more thing I need to ask you." Came mina's voice with worry in it.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at her then I knew the question. "Oh no I haven't had any more dreams since that one."  
  
"I'm so glad." Replied Mina.  
  
"Me too!! Came on I haven't has anything happen for. How long?"  
  
"4 weeks" came Amy's reply  
  
"Oh Amy did you get a-"  
  
"Yes! I got invited and so did Jack," said Amy, then she blushed. "We're going together."  
  
"I wonder if Max got an invite? I'm going to ask him!" Mina went skipping off to find Max.  
  
"You know what Lita," came Amy's voice. "I wasn't even going to go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not in to the whole party thing. Then Jack said something that caught my attention," said Amy, her voice was like a million miles away. I didn't say anything hoping she would tell. After a few moments she came back, "he said that he remembered living in the house, but the place was destroyed a few years ago. It burnt. And now we are getting invites to this place. It is strange. Is it not?"  
  
"I don't understand," I replied looking at Amy.  
  
"5 years ago the place caught fire Jack and his two friends lived but millions more died in the fire. On was a close friend, but he can't remember the name."  
  
"I have a question for you Amees."  
  
"Okay, lets her it."  
  
"Is Jack his real name?"  
  
"No the hospital gave him the name."  
  
"Mmmmm this is all to familiar."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Amy. then with out realizing it hit her. "Oh my GOSH!! Darian!!!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow. Hey Lita wanta got dress shopping later?"  
  
"You want to shop and not study? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I feel fine. Besides I want to go and get a 'scout' look at this."  
  
"I'll go, but I'm not sure if I'm even invited."  
  
"Then we'll stop off at your house later." Amy and I skipped off to class. I had shopping with Amy to look forward to and I was excited.  
  
***  
"Come on Lita!" came Serena's voice. "Lets see the dress!"  
  
"Oh fine" I stepped out from behind the curtain. All I got was gasps on amassment. "I know. It's a little-"  
  
"Oh Lita you have to get it." Came Mina's reply from a rack of dresses. "It's so you." Serena, Amy and Raye all agreed. The dress was Green like my eyes. There was a slit in the side of the dress and a little bit of white came through the slit. The top showed her off like a princess, the sleeves wer a bit thicker than spaghetti.  
"But when would I were it?" I asked. I pulled out the letter and looked at it.  
  
Day 1 Welcome Mask Ball  
  
Day 2 BBQ  
  
Day 3 Dinner party  
  
Day 4 You choices  
  
Day 5 Games  
  
Day 6 Fairwell ball  
  
Day 7 pack and last min farewells  
  
You will need. 2 formal wear, a swimsuit, and a few play clothes that you won't mind getting dirty. There will be horseback ridding, maze gardens, libraries, temples, and many spas all for your enjoyment.  
  
"To the Mask!" came Mina's reply.  
  
"Oh yes it would be perfect," said Serena.  
  
"Well, now I need a mask." I paid for the dress and we went. 'Wow I thought I'd never find my dress.' I thought to myself. I was truly the last one to find the perfect dress. We then went looking for shoes, necklaces, masks, and anything else that we might have wanted. I was so excited I couldn't eat for the rest of the day. wait the week. I was going to a haunted party. I was so excited!!!  
  
TBC  
  
Well there it is, Chapter 6. I hope you didn't have to wait to long and I'm sorry the chapter are so short. Plese R&R thanks!! I have to least a couple of reviews to continue the story. 


	7. ch 7

Look it's here it's finaly here!!! the next chapter!!! YEAH!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Lita*  
  
The Tie mansion was breath taking. There was a welcome sign out front. Boys and girls were running to the door hoping to get a better view of the inside of the house. Once entering the mansion there were signs boys to the left and girls to the right.  
  
Our rooms were huge. There were 8 beds in ever room girls. There were the five of us puls Molly, and a few others from school. We all had our own beds and dressers; the closet was as big as my bedroom in my apartment. The place was a soft red, I'm sure Raye was happy. No one wanted the bed by the window so I took it. There was a seat to one side of the window and it opened onto a balcony. Below were the rose gardens. "This so cool!!!"  
  
"Lita, lets explore the mansion." Mina and Serena were jumping up and down excitedly. They had just finished unpacking.  
  
"All right, you two start with out me I'll catch up." The other two other girls, I did not know, in our room started to get ready for the mask ball. Hey they had what. 12 hours until? I'll never understand those kinds of girls. Amy and Raye both went looking about and exploring. Molly ran off to find Melvin. I decide I'd look at the gardens.  
  
I walked thought the sunflowers first, and in no time I found the window to my room below the roses. There was a fountain I couldn't see from my window. The fountain was beautiful. There was a lady in the middle holding a basket of flowers, a rose was in her hand pressed close to her chest. The waster came out of that roses and trickled down her dress.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped at the voice.  
  
"Yes it is." I replied turning around to see."Darien?!!"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Chaperoning." He smiled. "Don't tell Serena."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to surprise her."  
  
"Oh do tell." I said evilly as I sat on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be her secret mansion love." He smiled at his plan.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh dear Lita, you shall soon see." Darien then pulled out a note and a rose. "Could you put this in Serena's left shoe?"  
  
"Her left shoe?" I asked  
  
"Yes left." He handed me the note and the rose.  
  
"You two are way to complicating for me to understand."  
  
"I thank you for that." Darien then slipped off and dispread in to the roses. I shook my head at the two f them.  
  
*So in love, but so out of it.* I walked back to my room and placed the note and rose in Serena's LEFT shoe. I'll never know why. I then took out the mask I bought. It was a plane black mask that I was going to decorate and make it sparkle. I took the jewels and glitter some feathers and made the mask my own. I had to cut it here and there to make I fit my face.  
  
Then I remembered the fountain in the garden. The lady was so pretty; *I wish I could look like her. Why not?*  
  
I ran down to the garden with paper and a pencil in hand. I quickly wrote down what I saw. Her hair was down and long a bit wavy like mine. Her dress was long simple no frills, but it hugged her upper body nicely. The basket just above her knees she had no shoes either. After I got all my notes I went to get ready.  
  
The mask I had decided to make it blend in with my own face. I painted it with a color that was close to my skin. Then I took sliver jewels and placed them in a V on the forehead. I then placed the mask upon my face, my eyes looked way to small (AN: she's a normal person.. She looks like you!!). So I painted eyes, my eyes, on the mask. When I put it on again, my eyes were bigger just the way I wanted them. When I had finished, I hid the mask and cleaned up. The girls were due any minute now.  
  
"Lita!!"  
  
"Lita!!!" I heard Mina and Serena yelled running down the hall.  
  
"What?" I asked when the arrived in the room.  
  
"We have something to show you." Said Serena as she grabbed my hand and Mina the other one.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked letting them pull me.  
  
"Some place you will just love." Said Mina  
  
"But I was already in the gardens." I replied  
  
"No this is a different place," said Serena. Mina and Serena led me down a hall then we took stars that were one-person only steps. Then down another hall and then to my surprise behind a picture and down more stars. Then we stopped in fount of a huge door. I could smell the food being made. Without hesitating I opened the doors and stepped in.  
  
One chef was yelling out orders, others were trying to listen the whole kitchen was in chaos. I grabbed an apron and a chef hat. Then I asked the closest person to me what was going on.  
  
"The chef is mad someone messed up the ordure's and now her has nothing to serve, but grilled cheeses sandwiches." Came the reply from the scarred cook.  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at the tear stained man, "Where is the dry storage?"  
  
I followed him to a corner. I grabbed a cart and whatever I would need to make some thing speculator for everyone to eat. A few others saw me and some got the idea, while a few of them distracted the Chef while I worked in the background, saving his and everyone else butt. I asked questions every now and then like: 'how many people?" and "can you get me this?" more of the cooks lessened to me as I whispered orders. With in only three hours I had made 13 different ordure's, 5 cakes, 12 dozen brownies, 15 different kinds cookies, fruit salad and it was enough to feed everone in the mansion, pulse. Then with a lot of help I slipped through the kitchen doors without the Chef seeing me.  
  
"Lita, come on you only have 3 hours to get ready." Said Mina as I slipped thought the door she had curlers in her hair, and a facemask on.  
  
*Only three hours?* I grabbed my bathroom bag and hopped in the shower. From the kitchen to this I was a mess. And I'm sure I made a flower track along the hallway to this room. "I'm in the shower. If I'm not ready in time go with out me." I yelled as I ran onto the bathroom. I stepped out of the shower cleaned, I pulled on my slip and grabbed the blow direr. I brushed out my hair as I pulled the dress I would wear to the mask ball.  
  
When I was on my way to the bus stop to come her I saw the most stunning dress. It was a pastel green. I tried it on and decide to wear this on to the mask ball instead of the other one the girls pick out for me. This dress had no shoes so it was perfect for this night. When I was ready, I was alone in the room. I placed my mask on my face and left to attended to ball. Grabbing my baskets of flowers on the way.  
  
*Nephrite*  
  
I was having so much fun. I danced with as many girls as I could. I laughed with some of the boys. I met three of them who I though I knew, but in the end I didn't. I was talking to one of the boys I had met who went by, Max. Then a blond came up and asked him to dance. Even with the mask on she still knew who he was, and he knew who she was, for he kissed her and excused himself. I was just about to get a drink when she walked in, the lady from the fountain. I could see the fountain from my room. I only wished I could get a closer look at it, she looked so sad.  
  
*Lita*  
  
As I entered the ballroom my heart stopped. There were lavenders and daisies all around the room. It was all purple and white. It took my breath away, and for a moment I forgot where I was. Unit l saw him.  
  
He was talking to Max and then Mina came and stole Max away from the handsome man. I was so glad, but then he looked at me. My heart stopped. *What do I do?* I thought to myself. I stood my ground frozen and unable to think of what to do.  
  
*Nephrite*  
  
I was just staring at her when a hand waived in front of my face. "Hey Neph," the hand waived again. I blinked and looked at the hand, it was Lilly's. "Neph, Neph are you alright?"  
  
"Oh um ya I think so." I looked back to where I was the vision of beauty again. A man in a red cape was handing her a rose.  
  
"Go talk to her." Came Lilly's voice from mo where.  
  
"Go talk to her for me." I said still staring "I want to know if that man is her beau."  
  
"Sure thing." Lilly skipped off to find out about the girl. I watched from where I was. She laugh at something that was said then pointed to me. I felt myself blush. Then the girl laughed as well. I wanted to know what was going on, but didn't wasn't to ask. A few min, actually if felt like hours, Lilly came back. She was smiling. "Wanna know her name?"  
  
"Sure," I tried to sound cool.  
  
"Well she wouldn't tell me, but she did say. But her name for tonight is Unaftion it's pronounced Un aft ton. It's a strange name if you ask me." Said Lilly. "Oh and the boy that was her friend she has many here, but no one know who she is I asked around." I looked at her." Oh alright my sisters looked around."  
  
"So what are my chances?"  
  
"Well, she does think you are cute," Lilly then slipped off into the crowd.  
  
"Lilly, no tear gas tonight."  
  
"Oh havens no! We're going to do a pink cloud!!" She called back. Tat was so much better. If I got to know Unaftion, I could kiss her in the pink cloud and no one would remember anything. The pink cloud made one forget what happened 5 min. before it went off. It was the coolest thing ever. Only those who lived in the mansion would remember. I walked over to where she was standing hopping to get to know her. "Oh Neph, I forgot something, your name tonight is Osten."  
  
"Osten? What's that mean?"  
  
"Stone if you rearrange the letters, her's is fountain. Get it Stone Fountain." I rolled my eyes, but laugh at the names when they were put together. It was very clever. I would have never thought of it.  
  
*Lita*  
  
'Osten?' I kept on thinking. I still liked him, but who was the chick that came to talk to me? Must have been a friend.  
  
"May I have this dance?" I turned to see one of the boys in school. He offered his hand and I took it. I danced with the boy, who had two left feet. Even though I was bear foot, I still kept my feet away from his. When the song ended he returned me to my place and found another to dance with.  
  
"Unaftion, my I have this dance?"  
  
I let out some air as I saw the man," Osten, you may." He took my arm and whorled me around the room. My feet I'm sure never touched the ground. We danced that first dance, and then we never stopped dancing. We also talked. I found out that we both lost people we loved. And we both have been kind- of trapped because of it. I loved his eyes and his mask hid what I wanted to see, but I was glad, for he never found my small eyes hidden underneath my mask.  
  
"Unaftion, you are so beautiful. I feel like I know you."  
  
"Oh but you do."  
  
"No I don't, you wear no mask, and yet your name fist to so well, Fountain when the letter are put right."  
  
"And you name. Stone? It's like when we're together we make a Stone Fountain."  
  
"Stone Fountain," we said at the same time. He leaned in close and our lips touched. I felt myself go dizzy and longed for more. The kiss was short and sweet. It reminded me of something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Just then a cloud of pink smoke came from the center of the dance floor. He leaned in close and kissed me so deeply, I thought I'd forgotten where I was. 'I can't fall in love. I can't. I am Sailor Jupiter, I am here to protect Serenity the Princess and the queen of our future. I can't fall in LOVE.'  
  
TBC.  
  
I know, I hate it to, but what not a great way to end a chapter. Well R&R please I'd like to know if I need to write more.J/K I will 


	8. ch 8

Well this day going to take a bit longer than I thought. I hope you all like it!!! now for chapter 8 w/o any delay!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Upon the next morning the girls' all awoke to find themselves in their bed with a soft breeze blowing in accrossed the open window. There dresses were laying on chairs next to there beds as if they had put them there themselves. No one remembered what happened after the pink smoke took place, but Lita, Serena, Amy, Mina and Raye all looked at each other and wondered why they remembered the pink smoke and everything that happened after it had cleared.  
  
"This is strange," said Amy, "how can we remember what happened, but no one else does?" the girls were sitting next to the fountain Lita found the day before.  
  
"It is strange, but." Serena sat not able to sit still. She pulled off her left shoe to fix it, "do you think it's the Nega Vers?" Serena then pulled out a rose and a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that Serena?" asked Mina turning the subject to what Serena was holding.  
  
"I don't know I just found it in my shoe." She turned the paper over and read aloud "'Sweet Princess of roses, I love you, Your S.A.'"  
  
"No way!!" yelled Raye  
  
"I think that was meant for Lita," said Amy.  
  
"Then why was it in my shoe? And what's S.A.?"  
  
"Secret Admire," said all the girls. They studied the note then turned the subject back to what they did the night before.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jack, you look dead as a cat. What happened?" asked Max when Jack finally walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I did it. That's all," came Jack's tardy reply.  
  
"No!! When?" asked Zack.  
  
"When the pink smoke was-" Max's hand flew state to Jack's mouth. Darien was still in the room and so were a few of the other chaperons, none of them remembered, and Max was the one that found that out.  
  
"They don't remember the pink smoke." Whispered Zack in Jack's ear.  
  
"Thenwhydowe?" mumbled Jack.  
  
"What?" asked Zack.  
  
Jack pushed Max's hand away and repeated himself," Then why do we?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we can talk about that over here" said Max  
  
Darien got up off the chair by his bed and walked over to the three boys. Before he was able to reach him he heard voices form somewhere, * Endymion, help us remember, please help us.*  
  
".and then I dipped her back and kissed her," sighed Jack.  
  
"Oh I saw you do that Jack, and I saw Max kiss Mina, and I also was Zack try to kiss Raye, but got slapped," whispered Darien behind the boys.  
  
"You remember also?"  
  
"Yea I do, and I think I know 5 girls who might also know," said Darien, "fallow me, come on." Darien Got up and excorted the boys to fountain where the girls were. "Wait here," said Darien to the three boys.  
  
*Darien*  
  
"-this is most strange, some how it has to me the-" started Amy, who saw me coming out of hiding, "-Darien!!" she jumped to her feet. Serena turned around to see me she was still holding the rose I'm sure she just found in her shoe, I smiled.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked  
  
"I was asked to chaperone." I said to the point"-but that's not all. I have a question."  
  
Mina was the first to speak." I'm sure we don't have an answer, but we could try."  
  
"Do you all remember what happened last night?" I got blank stares, "after the pink smoke?" Lita nodded and the other girls fallowed, "thanks." I turned to get the three boy I had hid behind the wall. "They remember also."  
  
"But how?" asked Serena, when no one answered her she asked again, "But how?" we all looked at each other still trying to figure it out. None of us could answer her question.  
  
Raye was the first to speak, "Oh! My you remember!? Zack I'm so sorry." She reached out and touched his check.  
  
"That's okay." He replied "the slap didn't hurt."  
  
"No!" she slapped him again. "I'm sorry you remember all that happened and we are the only ones who also know. You can't talk to any one about this."  
  
Zack looked at the ground trying to think of something to say or do. I looked over at Lita who was now wadding in the fountain; she was also looking up at a window. I look also just in time to see a person disappear. "I have an idea." Came Lita's voice. "I'll be back soon. Meet me in our room before the barbeque." With that she skipped off leaving her shoes behind.  
  
"Do you think she has an idea?" asked Amy  
  
"No but the man who was in the window did look like some one I meet once,"  
  
said Max, who was still looking at the window. "I think she went to talk to him."  
  
"Well lets see what there is to do while Lita talks with the strange window man. I'm sure he looks like her old boyfriend," came Mina's reply trying to get us to laugh and she did. We all decide to take a swim and then meet Lita like she had asked us to do.  
  
*Lita*  
  
After I had left the group, I was glad. I had another one of those memory things the night before, but didn't want to tell anyone. The man I saw in the window was also in my dream. I knew him, but how. I wanted to know. Besides he owed me an explanation for that heart melting kiss. I knocked on the door, my heart was pounding a mile a minute, but I had to do this.  
  
"You may enter." Came a voice form behind the door. Slowly opened the door, at first I was no one, but then by the window I saw him. He was still there, but this time he had a drink in his hand. I guess he was thirsty that's why he turned left the window. "Hello!"  
  
"Um. Hello." I paused. Then I recognized him and where I was: his room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a privite room." I said closing the door slowly trying to get another glances at him. He looked nothing like the guys I've ever dated before. His eyes were a sparkling blue like the sea with the setting of the sun.  
  
"That's okay please come in." his voice was so sweet and loving. Like last night my heart melted. "I saw you in the garden with your friends. Why did you decide to come up here?"  
  
"Well." I paused looking for something to say. "You looked so lonely up here, don't you ever go out side?" I asked before I knew what I had said.  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't." his sparkling eyes faded to a cloudy gray. "Please come in."  
  
I opened the door wider and came in he offered me a seat and I took it. He looked so sad I even felt how sad he was. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"That's okay. I'll tell you." He said again  
  
"No!! I don't want to know." I aswered  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"P-positive."  
  
"Only fools are positive."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!" he answered. I smiled and he though of what he had just said then he smacked his forehead. And laughed as well. The sparkling cam back into his eyes and we talked about the mask ball from the night before. I even told him who I was. He was thrilled to know it was me behind the mask. Then I asked the question I had on my mind when I came up here. He looked at me in shock. "Oh Lita I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?" I asked, he faced me looking a little worried and took hold of my hands.  
  
"When this week party is over you won't be able to leave."  
  
"WHAT?!!" I asked  
  
"The pink smoke was a memory blocker. Only those who live here aren't affected by the memory charm," he paused. "If you leave you will never remember anything ever again."  
  
I looked down at my lap. If I couldn't leave, then I get to be with you right? That brought up my second question. "When you kissed me did you-"  
  
"I met it. I remembered kissing you, but I don't remember when."  
  
"Me too. I just I wish I could remember."  
  
"I wish I could remember also." At that moment my locked started to glow and green light filled the room followed by stars and a soft song. The room began to spin, Nephrite ran towards me. He held me as the room became dark.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry but I don't like it when you all do it to me!!! But hey it's coming alone right?  
  
3 Lita!! 


	9. ch 9

Chapter 9  
  
*Nephrite*  
  
When light came to, we were no longer in the mansion. We were in some castle. The sky was red with white and orange clouds flying by. In my arms I held Lita. She was asleep, and looked more beautiful than an angel. Her hair was down and not up in a ponytail. Her bangs were in her face and I gently pushed them out of her eyes. Then as if I had done it 1000 times, I kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit then opened her eyes and smiled looking at me. "Welcome home."  
  
"It's good to be home." She cuddled closer to me and I held her. Her skin was soft as ever and she smelled like lavenders. I wanted to stay here forever. "So what are we going to do to day?"  
  
"Anything you want to." She answered. I looked at her, but before I could get out a word she said. "I planed nothing today. I canceled all in coming flights, and blocked this day from every caller or anyone who would interrupt us. The day is ours and no one else can have it."  
  
"Well, then I'd like to start off to day by." I never finished the sentences; I started kissing her and we got lost in the sheets.  
  
*Lita*  
  
It was like I was living this part of my life again. I was here and everything I said was said before. I tried to change it, but I couldn't, my own self wouldn't let me I tried and tried again. The crystal must have wanted us to remember this day, both of us. After we both got up and took showers we wondered the gardens and we ate breakfast. His smile and my laughter were heard for miles. We rode our horses to the beach for a picnic with the whole planet. We had so much food, that everyone on our planet was there. As the sun started to set, we all went back to our homes to get out of the dust gasses at night. Upon returning to the castle, our messenger came out to us.  
  
"King Nephrite you are needed on Earth. Something bad has happened. They need you it's an engerancy!!" he cried waving a note. I glanced over his shoulder to read the note.  
  
'Dear King Nephrite of Jupiter: we bring you great importance. Earth is in danger. Knowing you miss your wife, and were granted 6 months with her, we must call you back. Pleas return to earth as soon as you read this.  
  
Princes Endymion of Earth.'  
  
I looked up at Nephrite. There was a dreaded look upon his face. He had to go. I know he had to go. "When can you have the 5vAp ready?"  
  
"5vAp?" I asked looking at him. "I know it's your favoret ship, but it takes three hours to get it ready. Why not take the 1bZa? You can leave now."  
  
"I know." He answered, "how long?"  
  
"Like the Queen said three hours." Replied the messenger.  
  
"Good that's perfect timing." He answered. "Go get it ready." The messenger ran off to the airport.  
  
"It's not going to take you 3 hours to pack. And you know that." I said I was now mad at him. I knew he loved his ship, but why didn't he take mine?  
  
"I asked them, because this isn't Endymion's hand writing or Serenity's. I'm not sure who's it is, but I know it's not his. I'm going to call him right after I finish some other busyness." He picked me up, kissed me and carried me off to our room.  
  
Once he laid me upon the bed and all at once the room began to spin and it went dark. When we came to we were both laying on the floor back at the mansion. He was holding me like before. "Lita?" he was breathing hard.  
  
"I'm here," I answered taking his hand.  
  
He then pulled himself to look at me from on top. "I remember. I remember."  
  
"What do you remember?" I asked.  
  
"Everything. I remember everything." His head fell on to my shoulder as he began to cry small tears. He pulled back so he could talk. "You are princess Jupiter. When I married you, you became Queen and I became King. You are also Sailor Jupiter, but no one on Jupiter knows that. You protect Princess Serenity of the moon. She is in love with my master, Princes Endymion of the Earth." He whispered.  
  
I was speechless for once and couldn't think of anything to say. I sat up and then I held him as he let the tears fall, I let my fall.. He remembered everything. Like I had many years ago. But I knew nothing of him. And all his memories were coming back as well as mine. We had the happiest time together, but I lost him that night as he left to earth. I never found out if he called Endymion or Serenity. All I knew was that he left and died.  
  
*Nephrite*  
  
I walked with Lita to her room she shared. We waited a bit till our eyes were dry and we looked like we hadn't been crying. We told jokes and we laughed. Then we entered the room. There were all the scouts, the princes and there was Endymion, and there were his three generals. Counting me I made the fourth one. I was all too happy to see them, ant that made me wonder why I couldn't leave. She introduced them to me and I had to act like I didn't know any of them.  
  
I began to tell them of the pink smoke and once again the room filled with differed colors. This time I was red, blue, and yellow. I waited for the darkness, but it never happened. I watched Mina, Raye, Amy, Jack, Zack and Max all fall into a deep sleep. Serena got scared, but Lita told her what was happing. "So they are remembering who they are? How do you know this?"  
  
"Because Nephrite and I did the same thing. We remembered who we are when we are together."  
  
"Please Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, once mot long ago you remembered your love, not let them remember there love." I said shocking that I knew who they were. I then explained how I knew and when I had finished the others started to wake up. They looked at each other and they all cried. We waited for them and then they all knew who we were. Then I remembered that the Barbeque was going to start in a few moments. At we guys were shooed out of the room to let the girls get ready, they kissed us all good bye.  
  
"I'm not sure why then have to get ready, but I guess that's girls for us," said Zack.  
  
"Oh come now Zoic-Zack you do want a good looking date right?" I asked  
  
"No I don't want to eat her lipstick off, Neph-" he stopped. "you need a normal name. We can't call you by your real name, now can we."  
  
I thought for some time. "Well why don't you pick one."  
  
"I vote for Nancy," said Jack. I punched him in the arm hard enough to leave a burse. "I'll take that as a no." he replied rubbing his arm.  
  
"How about Ned, Nephi, or um. " Darien started to say  
  
"Nick!" said Max.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Nick. We can call you Nick."  
  
"I like it." I answered. "Okay Nick it is!!"  
  
"Yea!! Nicky now that's a name for a guy." Cried Zack as loud as he could, causing many heads to turn as we walked out to the in door patio. I stopped as the rest of the guys went farther on out in to the setting of the sun.  
  
"Hey Nick what's wrong?" asked Jack when he realized I wasn't with the guys  
  
"I was jut teasing about that Nicky thing," apologized Zack.  
  
"Oh no it's just- this is the farthest to a door that leads outside I've ever been to." I whispered.  
  
"You've never been outside?" asked Darien.  
  
"No." I answered. "I refused to once they disappeared. I nodded my head to Max, Jack and Zack." I took a deep breath and stepped out side. I was a shocked that nothing happened. I walked around, but not to far from the door. Trying to get use to my new freedom. I was also looking for Lita, who appeared a few moment's later.  
  
"Lita!!" I called out before she could say my real name. I ran up to her and whisper my new name into her ear. She smiled and was happy I had a cool fit in name. We talked some more and enjoyed our time together. When we came accrost the pool she began to pull off her cloths.  
  
"Lita?" I asked "what are you doing?"  
  
"Going for a swim." She replied. She pulled off her shirt to sow off a green full peace-swimming suite. "did you bring your suit?"  
  
"Oh um. One moment." And I ran off. I asked one of my servants to bring me a swimming suite.  
  
He shocked me by saying, "At once lord Nicolas." And came back with swimming trunks. They were blue with stars, but the fact that he called me by my new name almost through me off. When I returned to where I had left Lita she was already in the pool playing with the girls and the guys were watching.  
  
"Hey Nick, your getting in?" asked Jack "what are you crazy?"  
  
"Why I though you knew." I answered as I jumped in. in a few moments I was being dunked by Max and Zack. Jack and Darien also joined us, but we splashed them before they got in. after we swam we ate hamburgers and hotdogs it was all so much fun. Before we retired for the night I kissed Lita's hand and bit her a good night. She pulled me closer and kissed me. I loved her even more.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry my mind went blank maybe chapter 10 will be a lot more of a help. so if you want more review a whole lot. 


	10. ch 10

this is chapter 10 plesae i'm sorry but you got 11 before chapter 10 please i'm sorry...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Mina*  
  
It was early in the morning I had gotten up to see the sun rise. Max was to meat me, but he never showed up. Then when I received my memories of the first time we met. Then I had the dream of when we fought against Queen Beryl and her Negaverse of monsters. I remembered everything. 'I know I can trust him. He's changed. He's not the same.'  
  
"Mina!" it was Max. I turned and smiled at him. The sun was up and he was late. "Sorry I over slept."  
  
"I thought you would." I said teasing him. I looked into his eyes and I could still see the fear in his eyes. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Noting." He sat down beside me and held me close.  
  
'There is something wrong,' I though to myself if he won't tell me, then I'll have to ask Luna or maybe Lita. I'm sure Serena won't know.' I stood up and walked back to the stairs to my room.  
  
"Mina, wait up." It was Max.  
  
"Max I'm going to get ready for the day okay." I lied, but I needed to ask Luna to find out.  
  
*Amy*  
  
Once I had the flash of my past I started to remember the battles we scouts had as we fought Queen Beryl and her Negaverse of monsters. I saw Jadeite and our last fight. 'Could I trust Jack? Has he changed?' I found myself asking at the breakfast table. Lost in thought I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.  
  
"WOOO Amy it's okay. Calm down." It was Jack. "Are you okay?" I'm sure Jack could see the look in my eyes, but I didn't say anything. He hadn't remembered. "Amy, what? What is it?"  
  
I said nothing just looked at him.  
  
"Come on please Amy tell me I know something's on your mind. Please tell me what it is." Jack took me by the shoulders and look at me.  
  
I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. He had to remember on his own. I jumped up from the breakfast table and ran back to my room. I fought the tears all the way there. 'Luna! I must ask Luna. I just hope she knows what to do.'  
  
*Raye*  
  
I was in on of the many living rooms sitting by the fiver. I had missed my fiver at the temple, but now that I was here, I wanted it more than ever. I wanted to read the fiver. I was still trying to figure out Zack. The memory and then the fighting we did when he was under Beryl's spell. I didn't know what to do other than read the fiver. I finally gave in and from where I sat I chanted silently hoping the fiver would hear me.  
  
"Raye!" I opened my eyed to see Zack sitting next to me. I quickly glanced back at the fiver hoping to see anything. All I got was the sign for the future and a new begging.  
  
'What does that mean?' I asked my self.  
  
"Raye? Are you okay?" asked Zack.  
  
"With out looking at him, "Yea I'm fine. I've just gata talk to Lu-Lita and the girls." I got up and walked out as quick as I could. 'I gata talk to Luna I need to know,' I left Jack confused and lost in all thoughts.  
  
"Raye, please tell me what it going on?" Okay so maybe I didn't leave him. Okay so he fallowed me. "Raye, tell me!" he had my wrist so I couldn't go anywhere. His eyes pleated to know. Those sea blue eyes, the ones I lost all power to.  
  
"I'm all right," I half whispered.  
  
"No you're not" I was caught. He found me out. "You're afraid history is going to repeat it's self. Well it's not going to happen, not this time."  
  
'He knew!' I thought to my self.  
  
"Raye I love you. I love you now and I loved you in my past life. I will always love you." He pulled me close. His fingers ran thought my hair I wanted to believe him I did, but I couldn't. I stepped back and walked away without saying anything.  
  
*Max*  
  
I knew she didn't have to get ready for the day she looked grate. There is defiantly something going on. But what? Maybe Darien would know why is Mina acting so  
  
strange? Usably she will cuddle with me and all will be well. But this time it was different.  
  
I decide to head down stairs to ask Darien maybe he would know. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even see or hear Jack coming up behind me. "Hey Max!!!"  
  
"Mmmmm, oh hi Jack." I said half in thought.  
  
"Hey Max, Amy's acting kind of weird." Jack paused before he went on. "She is very jumpy and she won't talk to me. Like we use to talk."  
  
"Mina's the same almost. We always cuddle after and during the rising of the sun on Wednesdays. This time she seamed distant. Do you think they know something?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Come on lets ask Darien."  
  
*Zack*  
  
I had decided to ask Darien about Raye's behavior. Maybe she knows something I didn't know. Then I was Max and Jake talking I ran up to them and found out that they were having the same problem.  
  
"Mind if I tag along?" I asked causing both of them to jump.  
  
"Zack you do that a gain and I'll buy you perfume!!" yelled Jack.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mea to scare you." I paused "Boo!"  
  
Max rolled his eyes and engorged my 'Boo!' remark. "Zack are you having Raye problems?"  
  
"Ya I am. She always tells me what's on her mind and I can never get her to shut up, but that was the past and maybe this time it's different. Look at Serena. She use to be graceful and well mannered. Now she trips on her own shadow."  
  
"You might be right Zack."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that Jack."  
  
"You might be right." Repeated Jack.  
  
"Did you say. rrrr. not wrong?" I asked, and then I took off at a run.  
  
"Zack you get back here right now!!! I'm going to hit you so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy!!" yelled Jack as he ran after me down the hall.  
  
*Lita*  
  
Nick and I decide to have a picnic together. We were to meet at the water fountain. I was still waiting for him. When I heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! No help!! Get away from me!!!"  
  
"Back off monster!!" yelled a boy I knew from school.  
  
"Out of my way kid it's not you I want." I got up from the blanket and looked around the corner to see what was going on. The girl who screamed was Molly; Melvin was the boy trying to protect him. The monster had a man upper body, his hair was like a lion's mane, he had the body of a horse and the feet of an eagle with a snake like tail. "Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, come to me fulfill you destiny came to me and serve your Queen."  
  
Out walked three handsome men all in a trances. "Scouts we have a problem out back NOW!!!" I almost screamed into the communicator on my wrist.  
  
TBC Well how did I do this time? I know I'm trying here okay. Please stay toon for chapter 11!!! No I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do. 


	11. ch 11

Chapter 11  
  
*Lita*  
  
"Scouts we have a problem out back NOW!!!" I almost screamed into the communicator on my wrist. "Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!!" When I had finished transforming all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were there with me.  
  
"Jupiter what's going on?" asked Amy. I told them what I saw and we had to do. When they looked around the corner to see what kind of monster it was he had disappeared.  
  
"Oh now what we can't let history repeat it's self," came Mina's voice over a lot of shouting. "Amy quick think of something."  
  
"Luna do you still remember the coregents when we fought them the first time?" I asked  
  
"Yes I do." Luna paused then the moon on her forehead began to glow.  
  
"Quick join hand!" yelled Artamis.  
  
We all took each other's hands and then Luna said something funny "fjirsm hen xiena iwyrn lqofc." In moments we were on the same battlefield that we were on long ago. It was amazing to see the places where we all had died once.  
  
"Scouts Stay with me," Moon's voice came out very scared. Like she knew what was going to happen. "Follow me." She took off at a run and we all fallowed as best as we could. She ran right to a cave where we slowed to a walk and went in.  
  
*Serena*  
  
I knew this place all right. I fought Beryl here. But why are we back? Do we have to fight her again? I took the scouts to the thrown room where Darien, no Edymond had tried to kill me. Upon entering there stood the Generals all lined up on the chairs made for a king or queen. I fought back tears as I walked on. It was all going to happen again the past was about to repeat it's self.  
  
"HULT!!" a loud voice came out. I stopped in place and the scout's caught up to me and stopped also. "What do you want Princess Serenity?"  
  
"I want peace, love and no more evil on this earth." I answered the air. "I and my scouts are here to stop you." "You are still a stubborn child." Came the voice again. "You will never defeat me. We have control over the Generals of the earth we are unstoppable. This beautiful planet will be MINE!!!" the voice was cruel and heart braking. It felt like some one stuck a needle in my heart and pulled it through.  
  
"You Will Not Win." I said with confidences. My body became week. I couldn't move, I then felt another needle pierce my heart. I began to sway and then I blacked out.  
  
*Darien*  
  
"Serenity!!" I yelled as she fell to the floor. Upon the left side of her chest there were tiny pinpricks just above her heart. It was like someone had pierced her heart. "NNNNOOOO" I stood with my sward out and ready to fight. "Come out and fight like a man."  
  
"Oh Darien my how you've grown," said the same voice on a different note.  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled looking around for the voices, which I knew.  
  
"But, my darling."  
  
'No' I thought 'it can't be.'  
  
"Oh Darien, I've missed you so much." Out of the shadows stepped Beryl.  
  
"Beryl?! You will pay for this." I said with much fear in my voice. I fell to my knees and cried all my tears. Then I felt it, a tiny pinprick in my heart. I looked down and saw a needle prick of blood just like Serena's "No!!" I cried, "No please don't."  
  
*Amy*  
  
"Well now that they are out of the way lets have some fun with the scouts we wanted here," said Beryl turning to us, "but first lets introduce our self's. I really don't like to put up a fight with put knowing your names. I am Beryl and I like to kill things, well people mostly. Now it's your turn."  
  
"I am Sailor Venus and I like shopping," said Mina.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars and I like to please my grandpa," said Raye.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter and I like to cook."  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury and like-" I stopped. I wasn't speaking, yet I was. "and I like." it mind control she was making me say those words. "I like to. NO. NO! NO!! You can't control me I won't say it. I won't!!!"  
  
"I think we found the smart one," said Beryl. "OOO goody now Zoisite can play with that one.  
  
Zoisite stood and took his place in front of me. I knew he was going to fight me and I knew he was going to kill me. I faced him with courage as much as I could. Then I heard it some where in my mind. "Amy help me, I can't stop what I am about to do. You, you must help me, my love."  
  
'Help you but how?' I thought to myself. Then I got my answer. I needed to fight him. Then I needed to bring him back to my side, for Raye's sake.  
  
*Raye*  
  
As I watched Amy I wondered, 'Why is she fitting Zoisite? I thought I fought him?' When she faced Zoisite, I wanted to help, but I couldn't move. I wanted to fight for her. I centered my self and then I move ever so slowly, until I was able to break the chain around me. I was then caught and thrown against a wall by. "Jadeite?" I asked  
  
"Die Sailor Mars Die." Another blast came at me. Then as if I heard it in my mind a plead for help. "Raye please help me. I am trapped this isn't me. I love you remember I love you. I have always loved you."  
  
*Mina*  
  
What was going on Amy was fighting Zoisite, and Raye was fighting Jadeite. Wasn't it the other way? Or am I going to fight Nephrite for Lita and she is going to fight Mailakite for me? This was all to confusing. I couldn't more, nor did I have any power to fight. I was weak.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" I saw Jupiter's lighting coming at me and with all my power I ducked.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked her as I turned around to look behind me. There was Mailakite holding a ball of energy ready to through at me. I ducked again in time for him to through it at me. "Venus Crescent Beam  
  
Smash!!"  
  
I got him, but it only pushed him back and gave me a few min to get to my feet and look at how my other scouts were doing. "Mina, help me please help me." I looked at Mailakite as he was about to thought another energy ball. He didn't say that I'm just imaging. "Mina Please help me. I love you and you know I would never hurt you, you know that."  
  
*Lita*  
  
Why wasn't I fighting? I love good fights. Nephrite wasn't even throwing anything at me. What was going on? Amy was running out of energy, Raye was cut up and bruised badly and Mina was frozen in place as an energy ball came right at her. "Jupiter Thunder Clap. Venus are you all right?"  
  
"Ya! I'm fine." Her voice wasn't too sure of herself. I then ran over to Amy and helped her out while she took a rest to heal her shelf and Raye when she wasn't looking.  
  
"Jupiter, why isn't Nephrite fighting you?" asked Amy  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think he has to many memories to forget." I said unsure of my self. 'Knowing him he'll hit me when I least expect it.' I thought to myself. I decide to look for the Beryl. The one in charge of this whole mess and pick on her. I tried to wake Serena and Darien, but no luck there in any way. TBC 


	12. ch 12

Okay my computer deleted this one, but i quickly (tried to remember) retyped it for you all... please enjoy. Well with no further adue  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 12  
  
*Lita*  
  
Beryl was hiding form my view. I couldn't tell where she was, then Nephrite through energy in to a corner of the room. He's not under the spell the rest have. 'She has no control over him.' I half thought and half told the scouts.  
  
'WHAT?' all chimed in at me at once.  
  
'Nephrite. He's not under the spell.'  
  
'Lita wake Serena and Darien.' I heard Mina say before she got hit by Malachite. I went to them and looked at how they were. I had to at least try. I owed them that much. I placed my hands over both hearts.  
  
"Jupiter Rain Drops." I called slitently. Then there under my hands drops of rain fell on to there bodies. The scouts stopped fighting and gave me there powers. When I felt there power I looked up at them  
  
'Amy froze them in place,' came Raye's answer a little surprised.  
  
'Sorry I didn't mean to,' Replied Amy shyly. I went back to helping Serena and Darien.  
  
Then I felt week. I couldn't keep it up, 'My little storm you can do this.' It was Nephrite. 'Here have some of my power.' When I received the extra power Serena and Darien moved. There pin pricks healed over and they sat up. Not seeing the scouts or me they stood and turn towards Beryl.  
  
*Nephrite*  
  
"In behave of the Moon I, Princess Serenity, will defeat you once a gain Beryl and you will never be able to walk on this earth ever again." I turned to see not a princess, but a Queen and her King ready to fight.  
  
I then looked past to see Lita. She smiled at me then fainted back. Thinking she must have fainted I went to her any way leaving Serena and Darien to fight alone. I was bruised by Beryl and decide to give up on her. She was too powerful for me. As I reached Lita a green crystal roes from her heart, it gleamed brightly then shattered in to 10,000 peaces. I froze stunned by what happened. I looked at the other scouts there crystals did the same thing. Then I went to the Generals I thought I could bring them back.  
  
"Jadeite. Wake." I said as I faned my hand over his eyes.  
  
"Where is that scout?" he asked. "She needs to DIE!!" I pointed to her lying on the floor not far away. He blinked then went to her. He kicked her and the red crystal, looked like glitter fell off her body.  
  
"She's dead you did your task." I had no control over bring him out of the spell. None at all, but watching him look at Raye, his face became sad and lost. He bent down brushing the hair out of her face.  
  
"What have I done?" he cryed. "Oh what have I done?" he picked up her body, cradled her head and rocked back and forth. He did love her more than I ever knew he did. I went and did the same to Zoisite and Malachite. Each was a different rection. Then I went to Lita and held her like I could never hold her again. I never broke the control spell. All I did was point out there dead loved one and the spell broke on it's own.  
  
*Serena*  
  
I knew the scouts had died to bring Darien and me back to life. They also knew we were the only ones who could bring Beryl to ashes. Nephrite who had been fighting stepped down to let us step up. "I can't hold on." I said. I was fight by myself at the time.  
  
Then Darien put hid hands over mine. "Here have my power." And I felt it travel through my body. I fought with all I could, but it wasn't enough. I needed more. I heard the Generals crying over their lost loves, but I then felt them near. They gave Darien their power, then I received the power thought them. The scouts appeared by me and they gave the rest of what they had even thought they were no more with us.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME I'M INVINCIBLE.!!!" HOLLERED Beryl loud as ever.  
  
"I IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I QUEEN SERENITY OF EARTH BANISHES YOU TO NEVER RETURN TO EARTH AGAIN." I yelled back. "SAILOR PLANET CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"Serena." I heard my name, but it was faint. "Serena. SERENA-get up!!" I opened my eyes and saw Molly standing over me. "Serena we're going ridding to day remember? You promised last night."  
  
"On Molly!!!" I jumped up out of bed hugging her.  
  
"Ser-ser-Serena- I can't breath," chocked Molly. "So are you and Darien coming?"  
  
"Ya we'll be there soon," I answered Molly as she walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, she answered, "oh and Serena, you might want to change out of your dress. I know you were tired, but usually you change into your pjs."  
  
I looked down at my dress it was Neo Queen Serenity's dress, 'how did I get into this?' I thought to my self. I looked up and saw the scouts still in bed. "Lita!!! Mina!!!"  
  
*Amy*  
  
"Raye!!! Amy!!!" I heard my name, but I thought I was still dreaming. I sat up and looked at Serena, she was jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh your alive!!! You're all alive." She started to cry with joy. "Oh you're alive." She hugged us all as we came to her side in the middle of the room. For the next five moments we hugged and watched Serena cry for each of us.  
  
"Serena!!!" I said startling everyone.  
  
"What?" she asked whipping her cheaks.  
  
"Your dress." I answered, "How did you-"  
  
"I just woke up in it and can't figure out how to get it off." She answered.  
  
"Hey Amy, whata know something funny?" asked Mina I looked at her waiting for the answer. "How did we all get in to our princess dresses?" Mina was right we were all in our dresses. How did we get these on and how do we get out of them. There were no zippers, no buttons, not even scissors could cut the fabric. Before we could try anything else Darien and the four generals walked in.  
  
My eyes fell on Zoisite. His ocean blue suit fit him perfectly, with a sward at his side and a shield on his arm. His blue suit brought out the blue in his eyes. 'Why am I attracted to him?' I found my self-asking no one. He came close to me took my hand and kissed it like I was a real princess.  
  
"Princess of my heart do not be fooled but it is I who loves you." Came his reply. I turned to see Raye who looked as confused as I felt.  
  
*Raye*  
  
What was going on? Why was Zoisite all over Amy? What about me? Then I remembered how much they loved each other. I then looked at Jadeite in his fire like suit with pole in his hands. With out another thought I ran into his warm embrace. "Oh my sweet princess you have changed your heart?" he asked.  
  
"You have always had my heart." I whispered back, "But now I just might have to beat you up."  
  
I then turned my attention to what was going on. Serena was still trying to get out of her dress so we could all go with Molly hours back ridding. We were still trying different things, but nothing worked. Not even my fiver which I could pull up on the tip of my finger without burning anything. Lita tried her lighting, which she pulled out of her hair, which failed also. New powers were all around us. Lita and I then tried our powers together, but we for hurt and Nephrite healed us quickly. "I had no idea I could do that" he said after we were healed.  
  
"You know what.." asked Amy half not paying attention to anything. "A pair of blue jeans and my favor t-shirt would do nicely right about now. I do miss ridding horses." Then right before your eyes she changed in to what she was talking about she wore blue jeans with a white t-shirt that had and "M" on the back in dark blue.  
  
"Amy how did you do that?" asked Serena.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Your dress it changed." I answered. She looked down to find her shelf in what she had just asked for. "Oh My!!!," she thought for a monument. "How about a blue dress sleeveless and sliver trim." Then her cloths faded away and she wore the blue dress with sliver trim. "Blue jeans and a pink tank top," she tried again, and she got what she wanted. "Hey you guys try this it's like playing dress up." "How about a white blouse and my red skirt to match," called Mina hopping it would work. She changed in to her out fit then looked at Malachite for approval. His out fit him perfectly well his purple suite matched the sunset at night with a long cape like the rest of the generals had. Then he changed in to blue jeans and a red shirt to match Mina hopping to please her as well.  
  
"I think I'll do black jean and a green sleeveless shirt." Lita thought out loud.  
  
"That sound good to me but I'll have sleeves on mine thanks." Nephrite agreed with her. They both looked really good. Serena and Darien wore jeans and a casual shirt also, I wore my pink overalls. Each of the generals matched in some way with their girls. We were then off to the stables.  
  
*Lita*  
  
We each got on our own horse, and rode down to the valley, about 5 miles away. The strangest part of the trip was that Molly and Melvin knew Jadeite, Zoisite, and Malachite were all owners of the mansion. The ride was great, but then when I would look back every now and then some one would disappear. First it was Serena and Darien, then Amy and Zoisite. Before I knew it I saw Molly and Melvin disappeared. I then looked at Raye and she just shuddered at me. Jadeite took her horse and lead her a different way. Then Nephrite took me off the rode thought the apple tees. "If we go this way, we won't run in to any one."  
  
"I don't understand." I said looking at him.  
  
"They all wandered off to the right if we wander off to the right no one will interrupt our lunch," he explained as we left the rode. We went about 15 rows deep when he stopped and dismounted off his horse.  
  
He then helped me down as I thought to myself 'a white straight dress would be great about now.' And then I was in one. "I just love this new power."  
  
"I was thinking the excact same thing." I looked at Nephrite a little confused. "I was think you'd look good in a white dress about now. And bare foot which I know you are." I pulled up my skirt to show him I had on no shoes.  
  
"What can I say, I love going bare foot." He led the horses and me down the grove a bit. The trees got thicker which was rare for apple trees to do. Then he found a stopped I took a few steps, but he pulled my arm telling me to stop also.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Depends if can I answer it?" with out another word he pulled me close, his lips hovered over mine for a few moments. I felt his breath then closing my eyes he kissed me. I had never felt anything like that from a kiss, from any of his kisses. My knees buckled and my heart melted. I was pudding in his hands. He pulled back looking at me still one hand on the reins and one hand on my face. I was free to run, but I didn't. He took the basket and the blankets off the horse's back, and laid out the blanket leaving one folded neatly on the grass. Then he pulled out the food from the basket I had put together.  
  
"Come here Lita sit.' He patted the blanket next to him. The wind blew softly around me I smiled and took my seat. We both ate the lunch that was packed. We talked a little, but nothing was said about that kiss. Nephrite leaned against the tree and I cuddled close to him. I wanted so badly to steal another kiss from him, but I held my place.  
  
Nephrite moved a bit. "Lita?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked looking up at him. He moved again causing me to leave my comfortable position of laying on his chest. He stood up and looked down at me. He took my hands pulling me to my feet.  
  
"Walk with me a bit." He asked. We left the blankets and walked back to the horses. The untied them, turned them home and sent them on their way.  
  
"Why did you do that?" I asked. Now how were we going to get back. Weren't there games going on tonight? I wanted to play a few. He then took my hand and look deep in to my eyes. He pulled away and lead me back to the tree.  
  
"Lita, can I kiss you again?" he asked. I didn't say a thing he just pulled me close. His lips were inched away from mine. I couldn't take it any more; I pulled closer to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. My hair then fell to its full length, instead of it being in a ponytail.  
  
Nephrite gently lowered me to the ground. I hit the blanket softly. The wind blew warm and softly as the birds sand to the setting of the sun.  
  
TBC  
  
Um... feel free to use your imangation...... i'm sure you will do a great job of that. If you want more. You got to review and tell me what you think. 


	13. ch 13

Chapter 13

Zoisite

The next day the servants all served us in the house treating us like we were the master's not just Nephrite. Our names remained the same I was no longer Zack, but Zoisite or Zoe. The students we had invited also acted the same way. They even thought Nephrite even went to school with us. It was great to fit in now. But something was missing. I meet Amy in the library that day there were games and lost of other things going on. But I could still trust to find Amy in the Library reading a book of sorts. But when I found her she had an evil grin on her face.

"Hello my love. What are you up to?" I asked looking over her shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I just remember all the pranks you played when we lived on the moon and you only played them to make me smile," she answered.

"So you want me to play a few jokes?" I asked

"No but I want to know is why you did it."

"You needed to laugh at times you couldn't always keep your head in those books."

"True, but do you remember what I did to you at night? After you played a prank on someone?"

"Yep I either slept on the couch or...." I groined in discussed.

"Oh so you do remember." Amy wasn't as instinct as some thought her to be. Some of the books she read were fantasy stories. When her educational books got to old and way to memorized for Amy to read any longer. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Oh you want to play along?"

"Yes I do this time, but you take the blame and I'll be mad like always."

"Yes I remember that all to well." I sat down next to her and she crawled in to my lap. I thought of something to do. "How about if we spike the food?"

"No we did that so many time. The scouts will know when we tell them we're not hungry."

"Good call."

"But we could spike the punch so that is doesn't affect us, but affects everyone else."

"Oh my princess of ice do tell." We then talked about how to pull our prank on every one. This was going to be our first prank ever, well here on earth.

Lita

Upon the morning when I awoke, I found myself snuggled close to Nephrite under the apple tree. There were soft blankets, surrounding us. I thought that was nice of someone. Then I remember Nephrite pulling the one off the ground over us. I was startled when Nephrite spoke. "Oh my it looks like an angle has fallen asleep with me."

"Oh you and your lines." I spat back.

"I got that one from Zoisite. I thought you'd like it." He answered.

"Only when it comes form you." I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. He then held me tight. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well we could play more games. I know your class mates started a few yesterday, and today is when anyone and everyone can play."

"Oh so it's game day!" I said. "Well let's play a little game of our own, before we have to join the house." I kissed him on the noise.

"No I think we have been gone long enough. We need to return." He then got up and began to fold the sheets and help me to my feet.

"You're right we do need to get back. I'm sure some one must be worried about us." I said helping him put the blankets in the empty basket. We walked back to the house in silence. Only the wind and the birds made any noise. Then the voices of people having fun rang through the wind. We then joined in the fun of the games.

Zoisite

"Amy is it almost ready?" I asked.

"Patient my love patient. I just have to mix these two very slowly," said Amy, as she mixed the blue substance with the red substance and then got what we wanted. "There very bubbly soap. Ready for some trouble?"

"Of course," I then smiled at my love and we went to the basement to add the bubbles to the sprinkler system. "This is the best."

"Yep and just think only the scouts and generals, know how to get this off them. Pour slower." She scolded me. I poured slower. Then we raced to the field where the games were being played.

"How long do we have?"

"About 30 min." I answered as we joined a game that was just about to start.

Darien

"Serena how about the three legged race? Amy and Zoisite are playing." I surged to Serena who was looking for something to do, other than what I had in mind.

"That sounds like fun." She grabbed my arm and led me to the race. "If you are nice you can pick the next game."

"Promise?" I asked

"Yep, but it has to be in the limits." She said as she tied our legs together. I rolled my eyes. She was so happy last night after we parted from out horse group I proposed to her. She was so excited and hyper; I didn't know what to do with her. For the first four hours she showed any and every one her ring. She loved letting it sparkle in the light. "Ready Muffin?"

Shaking my head I smiled and looked down at her, "Only if you are."

"Of course I am," Her smile went from ear to ear. She's so adorable. "Darien stop looking at me come on they are about to start." We walked up to the finish line slowly.

"Hey Serena are you sure you can race?" it was Raye who asked off to my left.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." She laughed then gave a raspberry.

"Racers are you ready?" called one of the girls from Serena's school. There was a cheer and screaming coming from all around me. "On my Mark...Ready...Set...GO!!!!!"

Mina

Malachite and I were watching the race. It was Serena and Darien, Raye and Jadeite, Molly and Melvin, Jenny and Josh, Kimi and Calvin, Courtney and Kevin, Bethany and Ronald. When the race started Courtney and Kevin were in the lead, then Bethany and Ronald, but Kevin tripped taking Courtney down with him and Ronald tripping over Courtney. All were laughing so hard they couldn't get up. Then came Jenny and Josh who avoided the laughing group, followed by Raye and Jadeite, and then Kimi and Calvin, with Serena and Darien were slow but steady.

"Come on Serena!" Yelled Malachite "Come on faster!"

"Hey! Don't you dare rush her!" Yelled Darien who was by now half caring her, but no one saw or could tell. Jenny and Josh almost made it to the finish line when Raye and Jadeite came up behind them and tripped causing Kimi and Calvin to fall also. So that making it Darien and Serena the winners if they didn't fall also.

"Mina did you see?" asked Serena as she came bouncing up to Malachite and me.

"Yep I saw you tripped after you two won," I answered, "OW what was that for?"

"I didn't trip we just forgot to untie our legs." Came Serena's reply. "Oh my Mina what is that?"

"What?" I asked. She grabbed my left hand and looked at the ring closer.

"No Way!" she yelled "oh Mina congrats."

"Thanks Sere." I hugged her back. Earlier that morning Malachite has asked for my hand in responses I jumped in to his arms and we fell back kissing.

"Oh my Nephrite that was so much fun," said Lita as she and Nephrite came up to us.

"Yep it's a shame we didn't see Kimi or Calvin as they tripped," pointed out Nephrite.

"Oh come oh you still had fun right?" I asked interrupting their fight.

"Oh the best fun ever!" he confessed.

Serena

"Hey where did Amy and Zocite go?" I asked looking around.

"Hey I saw them at the starting line, but then they disappeared. Where did they go?" asked Lita.

"Maybe they decide to run off a different way, suggested Raye.

"No there is something odd around here," said Malachite looking around, "something odd."

"Leave the field!" Shouted Mina "Everyone leave the field!"

"Mina what are you doing?" I asked trying to get her to shut up. The field was soon filled with running teenagers all headed for the main house, the green house or the pool area.

"Come on we better get going also," tugged Lita at us all. "We don't want to part of this prank." Ten minutes after we all left the field the sprinklers came on and sprayed blue and sliver water everywhere, dying everything blue or sliver or both. It was very pretty, but the blue would never come off a human no matter how may showers they took in one day.

Amy

"Why don't I hear any one screaming?" asked Zoisite. "This was a big hit on the moon."

"I think the scouts already knew." I answered. "I think they cleared the field or-"

"Maybe they moved the games in side for a while."

"On a nice day like this?"

"Well it was just a thought."

"Sure it was."

"Come on lets go to plan B."

"There's a plan B?"

"There is always a plan B."

"OOOO and what is plan B?"

"Oh Zoe I already told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Well then refresh my memory." He came in close to me, so close our noses were touching.

"Plan B is to-"I never finished my thought or sentences for I was lost in one of his deep kisses that I had longed for all day.

TBC

It's ME: Sorry it took so long, but when you work 40 hours a week, ya you forget the thing you love to do and fall a sleep instead... PLEASE R&R


End file.
